List of Primary Henchman
A List of Primary Henchmen in the James Bond series. The difference between a primary henchmen and a regular henchmen is that a henchmen is anyone employed by or working for the villain, while a primary henchmen is usually directly and willingly involved with the villains. These are trusted minions who are usually the right-hand of the villain and usually have some sort of super strength. The primary henchmen will appear more than regular henchmen. Eon Productions henchmen Sean Connery era (1962–67, 1971) ''Dr. No * Miss Taro (Zena Marshall)—Arrested * Professor R. J. Dent (Anthony Dawson)—Shot by Bond * Three Blind Mice (Eric Coverly, Charles Edghill and Henry Lopez)—Die in car crash From Russia with Love * Donald "Red" Grant (Robert Shaw)—Garroted by Bond. Goldfinger * Pussy Galore (Honor Blackman)—Survives * Oddjob (Harold Sakata)—Electrocuted by Bond Thunderball * Fiona Volpe (Luciana Paluzzi)—Shot by her own henchman * Vargas (Philip Locke)—Harpooned by Bond You Only Live Twice * Mr. Osato (Teru Shimada)—Shot by Blofeld * Helga Brandt (Karin Dor)—Fed to piranhas by Blofeld Diamonds Are Forever * Mr. Wint (Bruce Glover)—Blown up * Mr. Kidd (Putter Smith)—Set ablaze, drowns after jumping overboard in attempt to stop fire George Lazenby era (1969) On Her Majesty's Secret Service * Irma Bunt (Ilse Steppat)—Survives Roger Moore era (1973–85) Live and Let Die * Tee Hee (Julius W. Harris)—Thrown out train window by Bond * Whisper (Earl Jolly Brown)—Unknown, last seen trapped in an airtight container * Baron Samedi (Geoffrey Holder)—Thrown into a coffin full of venomous snakes by Bond; later revealed to have survived The Man with the Golden Gun * Nick Nack (Hervé Villechaize)—Arrested The Spy Who Loved Me * Jaws (Richard Kiel)—Survives * Naomi (Caroline Munro)—Helicopter is shot down by Bond using Lotus sub's torpedo; explodes * Sandor (Milton Reid)—Thrown off roof by Bond Moonraker * Jaws (Richard Kiel)—Changes sides; Survives * Chang (Toshiro Suga)—Thrown through clock face into piano by Bond * Blonde Beauty (Irka Bonchenco)—dies when Space station blows up For Your Eyes Only * Erich Kriegler (John Wyman)—Thrown through window and off a cliff by Bond * Emile Leopold Locque (Michael Gothard)—Shot in shoulder and kicked off cliff in car by Bond Octopussy * Magda (Kristina Wayborn)—Changes sides; Survives * Gobinda (Kabir Bedi)—Knocked off plane by Bond * Mischka (David Meyer)—Bludgeoned with cannon by Bond * Grischka (Anthony Meyer)—Stabbed by Bond A View to a Kill * May Day (Grace Jones)—Changes sides; dies when bomb explodes * Scarpine (Patrick Bauchau)—Dies in failing to wrestle dynamite away from Dr. Mortner * Dr. Carl Mortner (Willoughby Gray)—Dies in an attempt to kill Bond with dynamite, which explodes * Jenny Flex (Alison Doody)—Killed in mine disaster * Pan Ho (Papillon Soo Soo)—Killed in mine disaster Timothy Dalton era (1987–89) The Living Daylights * Necros (Andreas Wisniewski)—Falls from rear of a cargo plane whilst having a mid-air fight on a dangling cargo net with Bond Licence to Kill * Dario (Benicio del Toro)—Shot in shoulder by Pam, thrown into pulveriser by Bond * Milton Krest (Anthony Zerbe)—Killed when head explodes caused by explosive decompression in a hyperbaric chamber by Sanchez, after being framed by Bond for paying money to an assassin (Bond was the assassin himself). Pierce Brosnan era (1995–2002) GoldenEye * Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen)—Crushed by safety harness * General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov (Gottfried John)—Shot by Bond Tomorrow Never Dies * Richard Stamper (Götz Otto)—Blown up by cruise missile that exploded on launch. The World Is Not Enough * Mr. Bullion (Goldie)—Shot by Zukovsky Die Another Day * Zao (Rick Yune)—Impaled by falling chandelier * Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike)—Stabbed by Jinx. Betrayed MI:6 by selling secrets to the North Koreans, mainly to Colonel Moon that lead to Bond's imprisonment. Daniel Craig era (2006-present) Casino Royale * Kratt (Clemens Schick)—Shot offscreen by Mr. White * Valenka (Ivana Miličević)—Shot offscreen by Mr. White Quantum of Solace Skyfall * Patrice (Ola Rapace)—Falls from a skyscraper in Shanghai * Sévérine (Bérénice Marlohe)—Shot by Silva Spectre'' * Mr. Hinx (Dave Bautista)